Voodoo
Voodoo is a discipline of Witchcraft which entails creating a sympathetic link that binds a person or animal to a cloth doll, called a "Poppet", for various purposes. These purposes are determined by filling the poppet with various materials specific to what the poppet is supposed to do. Sympathetic Link The link between poppet and person is forged with the use of a tool witches refer to as a "Taglock Kit". This is a small vial containing a sample from the person to whom which the witch wishes to bind a poppet. This sample can be anything as benign as a lock of hair or fingernail clipping, to a drop of their blood or excrement. This sample is added into the poppet along with the other ingrediants, to create the bond. Protective Voodoo Most voodoo, contrary to popular belief, is centered on the protection of an individual, instead of the harm of one. These poppets can protect a person from injury, disease, other poppets, and even death! Here is a short list of what these poppets can be and what they do. It is worth noting that witches are not constrained to these poppets. Any witch clever enough can make a poppet that has a unique effect. These here listed are merely the most common: * Earth Protection: This poppet protects the linked individual from injury from falling. If the person was to die from such a fall, the poppet is destroyed. * Water Protection: This poppet protects the linked individual from drowning. When a person is saved, the poppet is destroyed. * Fire Protection: This poppet protects the linked individual from injury from burns. If the person was to die from burning alive, the poppet is destroyed. * Hunger Protection: This poppet protects the linked individual from starvation. If the person was to die because of lack of sustenance, the poppet is destroyed. * Tool Protection: This poppet protects the linked individual's from breaking. If the person's tool, such as a pickax, ax, sword or shovel was about to be broken, the poppet is destroyed instead and the tool is repaired. * Armor Protection: This poppet protects the linked individual's armor from breaking. If the person's armor was on the cusp of breaking, the poppet is destroyed instead and the armor is repaired. * Poppet Protection: This poppet protects the linked individual from the effects or the curse called "Curse of Poppet Corruption". This poppet is very specific, and the recipe was created and shared by Matilda Woodsman. * Voodoo Protection: This poppet protects the linked individual from the effects of a Voodoo poppet, listed later. * Death Protection: This poppet protects the linked individual from death itself! Clearly, this is a one-use poppet, and it is destroyed when it is used even once. Aggressive Voodoo While most voodoo is in the protection of individuals, there are some poppets designed to inflict pain onto a person or being. These poppets can cause direct harm to a person, or direct harm from the wielder of the poppet to the person it is bound to. Here is a very brief list of such poppets and their effects. It is worth noting that witches are not constrained to these poppets. Any witch clever enough can make a poppet that has a unique effect. These here listed are merely the most common: * Voodoo: This poppet inflicts harm onto the bound individual, in whichever way the wielder chooses. For example, if they wee to stab it with a needle, the linked person would feel a stabbing sensation in the corresponding part of their body. * Vampiric: This poppet redirects injury done to the wielder, to the linked individual. For example, if the wielder suffers a blow, the bound person will feel it instead of the wielder. Poppet Shelves Normally, in order for a poppet to be functional, the bound person, or witch using an aggressive poppet, must have the poppet on his or her person. This limitation is disposed of by way of a device called a Poppet Shelf. This device can hold numerous poppets on it, all of which can be used at any time. The effects also span across dimensions! Unfortunately, it also outputs a weak magical signal. It is harmless, but Witch Hunters can track this signal using a Poppet Shelf Compass. Poppet Shelf Compasses: A device created by Witch Hunters, these compasses track the magical signal outputted by active poppet shelves. It is a small, round, handheld device with 5 crystals set into its front. When approaching an active poppet shelf, the crystals facing the closest to it begin to glow.